All I Have Left
by Lady Serena Sparrow
Summary: A simple and enjoyable InuKouga oneshot where Inuyasha stumbles upon a resting Kouga and they come to a conclusion about Kagome.


Lady Serena: Hello people

**Lady Serena: Hello people! This will be my first solo attempt at writing an Inuyasha fanfiction! I'm so nervous/excited. It's a songfic with the song **_**Lack of Color **_**by Death Cab for Cutie from the O.C. soundtrack volume 2. The song doesn't really suit it unless you listen to it's soft music so bear with the lyrics ok? So sit back and enjoy this lovely boy/boy love fic. It's a oneshot InuKouga so beware the smexiness.**

_And when I see you  
I really see you upside down  
but my brain knows better  
It picks you up and turns you around  
Turns you around, turns you around  
_

"Koga…what are you doing?" Inuyasha's voice full of annoyance danced over Koga's ears.

Of course he had already known Inuyasha was there from his scent. Yet he was surprised to discover that he was alone…which meant they were alone together. No Kagome to flirt with or fight over. At a loss for what to say or do Koga chose to simply remain on the ground on his back staring at the sky. Inuyasha twitched at Koga's lack of response and stomped over to stand above him sneering down at Koga's prone figure.

"Well wimpy wolf? Answer me damnit!" Inuyasha yelled down at Koga.

Koga grunted and fought to control his urge to kick the mutt in the face, "Shut the hell up Mutt. I'll have you know I was simply enjoying the weather so if you don't mind I'd like you to go back to your pack of humans. Where is my Kagome anyway?"

Inuyasha growled and shot back, "She's not your woman you idiot! She's neither of ours…" he trailed off.

_  
If you feel discouraged  
That there's a lack of color here  
Please don't worry lover  
It's really bursting at the seems  
From absorbing everything  
The spectrum's a to z  
_

Koga's ears perked up in interest. Was that sadness in Inuyasha's tone? Something had obviously happened for him to not only be alone but also for him to not start pummeling Koga after Kagome was mentioned.

"Inuyasha…what's going on? Where are Kagome and the others?" Koga questioned, finally standing and facing the half-demon.

Inuyasha's gaze remained on the ground as he ignored Koga's presence. Koga took the silence to mean the worst and he felt tears rush to his eyes.

"No…they can't be…she can't be dead," Koga whispered in shock.

Inuyasha's head snapped up and his eyes met Koga's, surprise clear in them.

"No! They're fine. Kagome went back home for awhile…after she told me she's in love with some guy named Hojo."

Koga sighed in relief before glaring at Inuyasha fiercely, "How dare you let me think that Kagome died?! I knew you were a jerk but I never took you for a cruel person."

_  
This fact not fiction  
For the first time in years  
And the girls in every girlie magazine  
Can't make me feel any less alone  
I'm reaching for the phone  
_

Inuyasha's face turned red in anger and he shouted back, "Hey don't blame me for your stupid ability to jump to conclusions you damn wolf!"

Koga was about to reply when the scent of a demon approaching captured his attention. It seemed powerful. Perhaps it had jewel shards? Koga gave Inuyasha a look that clearly said, 'We'll finish this later', before turning and running full speed towards the ox demon.

"Damn you Koga! Wait for me!" Inuyasha called to Koga's back before jumping after him.

"Yo…butt-ugly ox demon! Whatcha doin' stompin' on all those trees? Nature didn't do anything to you! If you've got any jewel shards now would be the time to hand 'em over!" Koga shouted up to the large demon as soon as he stopped in front of him.

The demon glared down at Koga and his voice boomed out strong enough to cause a strong wind, nearly sweeping Koga off his feet, "Foul wolf pest be gone from my sight. Other wise I will use my new-found strength to exterminate you."

Koga smirked and was about to reply when a gush of wind pushed past him and Inuyasha's yell of, "Windscar!" reached his ears.

The demon was destroyed instantly and Koga watched in shock as he dissolved and two jewel shards fell into Inuyasha's open palm.

_  
To call at 7:03 and on your machine a slur a plea for you to come home  
But I know it's too late  
I should have given you a reason to stay  
Given you a reason to stay x3  
_

"What the hell was that for Mutt?!" Koga screamed, resisting the urge to strangle the life out of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked at him and Koga gasped at the strange light in his eyes.

"You need to learn how to be quiet Koga kun," Inuyasha said quietly, but loud enough for Koga to catch his strange words.

"Wha-?" Koga began before Inuyasha suddenly appeared before him and pulled him into a strong kiss.

Koga felt all of his energy seep out of him as he collapsed in Inuyasha's arms. The half demon held him close and continued to suck on Koga's lips and nibble until Koga gasped, allowing his eager tongue to enter Koga's mouth. Inuyasha was convinced that he was in heaven. Koga's body was warm against his and the inside of his mouth was hot and sweet like peaches. Koga's eyes fluttered closed and his eyelashes tickled Inuyasha's cheek. They kissed long and hard for several seconds before Inuyasha pulled away and helped Koga stand up straight.

"Why?" Koga whispered, still feeling dizzy and faint with shock.

Inuyasha smiled warmly at his rival/friend/possible lover, "Because you're all I have left."

With that he waved goodbye and ran away, leaving Koga confused but with a soft smile on his face. Koga fingered his lips, still warm from their kiss, and stared in the direction Inuyasha had gone. For the first time since he had fallen for Kagome, he felt whole.

He looked up to the sky and listened at the gentle wind rustled the trees as he softly said, "Sure is nice weather."

_  
This is fact not fiction  
For the first time in years_


End file.
